Mirror, mirror on the Wall
by Copop
Summary: Lorelai and Luke appreciate a new addition to their bed room. M for a reason! Complete.


So, here is my first attempt on smut. And I just had to take something with a mirror, it's so hot. But it's nothing great, remember, first try.

Thanks to Jessi and Steph for the fab beta, without you this story wouldn't be as you can read it now.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of those characters._

* * *

**Mirror, mirror on the Wall**

Lorelai stood in the bath tub and was showering after a long day at the Inn. She couldn't help grinning while the warm water poured down on her and relaxed her sore muscles. She knew she looked stupid, smiling to herself like a 6-year-old who was given a pony as a birthday present. She just couldn't help but being happy that evening, because she had just so many things to be happy about. Most importantly she was engaged to Luke, her best friend, her coffee-supplier, her Mr. fix-it; and last but not least her lover. Everything was going so well for them at the moment and the success of the Inn was just adding to her feeling of contentment. If that wasn't reason enough to grin, then nothing was.

They had remodeled her house and her living room was now their living room, her kitchen was their kitchen and her bedroom was now theirs. She remembered the particular situation when she saw the, let's say, unappreciated bed of Luke's grandmother for the first time. She had said she loved the furniture although she hated it so much; it was a nightmare to be more exact. Dark brown with creepy faces carved into the wood. One couldn't see anything in the mirror, because it was too old and too dirty to reflect anything ever again. However she didn't want to hurt Luke so she gave the bed and the other horrible furniture that came with it a new home, even if only temporarily.

Lorelai accepted the ugly cherubs on every bed post on one condition, though… she had to have something she would love in their bedroom as well. Ok, Luke was there pretty much all of the time, so no problem there, but still. She needed something to make the room look less creepy and more like a room she could actually sleep in without having nightmares.

They had debated back and forth, Lorelai suggested flowered curtains, even plaid ones, but Luke wanted normal curtains, period.

Finally, Lorelai convinced Luke of the fine advantages of a man high mirror, by flipping her hair and shooting that stunning smile of hers at him.

And she was also sure Luke appreciated the huge mirror more than he'd like to admit. She had caught him dressing himself one morning, checking his appearance in the silver glass every once in a while, nodding in approval at last. He had turned from side to side, checking his backside for wrinkles in his shirt or pants. Well, he could have been looking for grease stains also, but Lorelai was sure he looked at how his butt fit in the jeans, seeing him pat his hind side lightly.

She walked up to him, giving him a kiss good morning while murmuring teasingly, "My, aren't we Mr. Vain this morning?"

Luke turned bright red and quickly left for work without another word and just a quick peck goodbye. Lorelai continued teasing him the whole evening when he came over after the diner was closed and he just rolled his eyes at her ability to take so much pleasure from bugging him.

--

Lorelai stepped out of the bath tub, wrapping a towel around her body tightly. She pulled the plug to let the water drain and left behind small puddles of water on the floor while walking to the supply shelf. After showering or taking a bath she normally applied lotion to keep her skin smooth. The fact that she also smelled nice when done, only added to make it more fun rubbing sticky white stuff all over her body.

Noticing the lotion she was looking for wasn't there, she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where did I put it?" she asked herself aloud. She came up with the only possibility: she must have left it in the bedroom. So, instead of applying the lotion in the bathroom as usual, she took off to the bedroom where Luke was reading a sports magazine while waiting for her to come out and join him in bed.

When she entered their bedroom a cloud of steam followed her out of the bathroom. She switched off the bathroom light, leaving the door open to let the steam escape.

Luke looked up from his magazine and when he saw her come in, smiled and gestured for her with his head to lie down next to him.

She didn't see his head movement because she was looking for the white goodness of cocoa nut lotion. Still standing in the door frame, she let her eyes wander to find the bottle.

Luke frowned, wondering what was wrong. Hadn't she seen him gesturing? He wanted her next to him, for the love of all!

"Lorelai, what are you looking for?"

"Uhm," she answered distracted. "I'm just looking for my body lotion. Have you seen it?"

She looked at him now, expecting an answer or an idea where it could be hiding. When she saw him sprawled on the bed, only clad in his boxers with his reading glasses on, she had to stop and temporarily forgot about her skin smoother. She held her breath, admiring her man in her bed.

"Huh, I don't know. Maybe in the drawer of your nightstand," Luke suggested.

"Uh, yeah, gotta look there, thanks", she said in a daze and walked over to her side of the bed.

She opened the first, then the second drawer and found the cocoa nut lotion she was looking for. "Found it", she announced.

"That's great." Thinking the problem was resolved that kept Lorelai distracted; he started another attempt to coax his fiancée into bed. "Lorel…"

Lorelai had turned to face Luke, opened the bottle and squeezed it, causing a dribble of white emerging from it, falling into her other hand. The towel was still safely secured around Lorelai's body. She spread the lotion over her arms.

Luke stopped mid word, his gaze fixed on her, his jaw slightly dropping, his mouth getting dry. How was it possible that this great human being was here, with him? And in her bedroom, of all rooms in the world. Luke had no idea what he did to deserve this. For so long he had wished for a situation like this. Lorelai being comfortable around him in only a towel, ready to go to sleep with him. After nine years, he couldn't believe the dream came true, nights before, tonight and in nights still to come.

"What, hon?" she asked oblivious, her eyes on her hands spreading the white lotion. When he didn't answer, she looked at him.

Noticing his stare, Lorelai stopped spreading; she blushed and bowed her head a little. "What?" she asked again.

Regaining speech, Luke almost pleaded, "Come here."

Having finished with moisturizing her arms, she complied. Because, really, how could you resist such a man, and Luke to top it all, begging you to climb into bed with him? Her skin had to wait to be moisturized; she had better things to do now.

Grinning, she climbed on the bed on all four, leaning in to peck Luke on the lips. She pulled back to see him smiling at her. But that just wasn't enough. She leaned in again, this time lingering longer on his lips. Boy, they were so soft.

When Luke felt Lorelai pull back again, he finally dropped his magazine which was still in his hands and brought his hands up. He cupped her cheeks, holding her to him for seconds longer.

Lorelai moaned into his mouth. Since she had no complaints at all with the course this was taking, she opened her mouth in invitation.

Luke gladly accepted, softly slipping his tongue into Lorelai's mouth. Noticing Lorelai's weird position on the bed, he pulled back and gestured for her to lie down.

She sighed happily and turned to lie on her back. Her towel slightly loosened. Luke didn't notice though, he was distracted by a fact he hadn't noticed earlier. The addition to their bedroom to keep the ugly furniture in the room was reflecting a tantalizing view of the back of Lorelai's towel clad body. Luke lay there, immobile, stunned by the sight the mirror was providing.

Lorelai nudged him. "Luke? Are you ok?"

Luke came out of his reverie by shaking his head lightly. He pointed to the mirror behind Lorelai with his head. "Uh, I'm fine. Great actually. Look at that." He lifted his left hand and caressed the soft skin on Lorelai's right arm.

Lorelai craned her neck to look behind her. Seeing herself in the glass she chuckled. "Huh, that's quite a sight you have there."

Luke attached his lips to her craned neck, humming his agreement.

When Lorelai saw him kissing and caressing her in the mirror, arousal shot through her. "Oh my," she breathed. "Luke…" She stared at Luke's reflection kissing her neck.

"Lorelai," he murmured against her skin, lifting his head. He met Lorelai's gaze in the mirror, letting out a breath when he realized what she was marveling at. The tanned skin of Luke's arms stood in extreme contrast to Lorelai's.

His hot breath on her skin only added to the feeling and Lorelai let out a tiny moan. Her breath hitched and without thinking about it, she turned her body. The towel now lost its hold, loosened and by the time Lorelai lay still again, she was completely naked.

Luke stopped caressing her arm and lifted his hand to let her turn around. He immediately stroked her skin again, at the same time starting to kiss her shoulders. He pecked along her shoulder blades, moving upwards to get to the most sensitive spot behind her ear. The trail of kisses went to her right ear at first, and then wandered to the left.

Lorelai could do nothing but enjoy. She sighed and closed her eyes. She loved how Luke's hand felt on her, how they were able to set her nerves on fire. But she didn't like not seeing Luke and so she opened them again to observe him in the mirror.

Luke boldly peeked over her shoulder, again instantly meeting her eyes in their reflection. He paused, the scene he saw arousing him more than he expected. He had to act on the warm sensation shooting through is body and brought his arm in front of them. He pressed back, wanting to bring Lorelai closer to him.

Lorelai gladly complied and slid back. Her breath was hitching even more in expectation of what would come next. She reached behind her, feeling for Luke's outer thigh. "Hey, you still have your boxer shorts on. And I'm stark naked." she complained. "Lose 'em, please?"

Luke chuckled, but did what he was asked. Pulling back slightly, he shifted out of the annoying material and quickly found his place behind Lorelai again. "There, better?" he asked in mock sincerity.

"Very much, thank you." She wiggled to get more comfortable, feeling someone wake up. "Oh, hello there," she giggled and pressed her hips against Luke's ever hardening penis. They both moaned in appreciation, arousing each other.

Their eyes met in the mirror again, and both were speechless. Lorelai's moves reflected in the mirror was a sight Luke never imagined being so appealing.

Again Lorelai wanted to touch Luke, this time not aiming for his thigh but for the main goal. When she found her object of desire Luke only hissed Lorelai's name. She wrapped her palm around the head, massaging him with determination. She looked into Luke's face through the mirror, seeing pure pleasure written all over it.

In response and to show his approval of Lorelai's attack, Luke's hands started to travel up her stomach. He found her breasts and started to knead them. She moaned with pleasure. "Don't stop," she whimpered, still working her magic on Luke's cock.

"Lorelai," he warned. "If you keep that up this won't last very long." Right then, Lorelai gave him a good squeeze because Luke teased her nipples. She moaned, and he answered with a sigh of pleasure.

The mirror was now forgotten. Luke closed his eyes, having trouble concentrating on breathing and if he would see Lorelai writhing in front of him any longer he would be a goner. To prevent that, he set his mind on pleasuring Lorelai and let his hand travel down again. When he felt her curls she moaned loudly, urging him on by pressing against him.

Although Lorelai didn't want to close her eyes because she would lose sight of Luke working his magic hands on her body in the mirror, she couldn't resist. The amazing feelings shooting through her caused by Luke's administrations were almost too much to handle. So she closed them, reveling in Luke's touches.

Finally Luke reached his aim and slowly stroked his fingers hard over Lorelai's clit.

She pressed into Luke's talented fingers. "Guh, Luke, what are you doing to me," she moaned, giving as good as she got by pumping Luke the best she could manage during his assault on her senses.

Luke answered in gasps, "Oh, don't you know? I'm thanking you thoroughly for this mirror there. It was a good idea. So… thank you." He continued rubbing her, amazed by how wet she already was.

Feeling the familiar sensation of an orgasm she begged, "Luke, I need you in me now, please?" She moved her hips in invitation and to give him better access.

Luke groaned when he heard her words and was more than happy to act on her wishes. When the head of his cock teased her entrance, Lorelai pushed back and he was on his way to wonderland. He pushed into her slowly, letting her internal muscles adjust to him. He still manipulated her clit.

Lorelai moaned and gripped the sheet beside her with her free hand. "Oh," she gasped. "This feels so good. Luke, you feel so good…"

Hearing her moan spurred him on even more. Opening his eyes he let his gaze settle on Lorelai's reflection and was mesmerized by the sight. She was lying in front of him, moving her hips in the sexiest way possible, pure pleasure visible on her face. He really couldn't hold out much longer. He started to thrust harder and faster, signaling to her he was almost there.

"Oh, fuck! Luke, I'm gonna come!" she cried out and was sent over the edge.

Luke was thankful for that and the contraction of Lorelai's muscles triggered his release. He thrusted twice and finally shot into her, letting out a groan of pleasure. He put one hand on her left thigh and slipped the other under her to hug her close, still moving his hips.

Still bathing in the aftershocks of her intense orgasm, Lorelai settled against him, sighing with pure content and her eyes still closed. "Oh, and you're welcome," she commented his thanking and let out a small giggle. "I hope everything is satisfactory."

"You have no idea," Luke smirked and kissed her temple. "Open your eyes, Lorelai."

Lorelai obeyed and her gaze was met by blue eyes. She turned around to look at Luke directly. Nothing between them. She pecked his lips, smiling adoringly and turned back. She snuggled into her Luke-pillow, content and happy. Suddenly she giggled and said, "Luke, who is the fairest of them all?"

Recognizing the line in connection to the mirror, he chuckled and answered dutifully, "Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but Snow White is fairer than you."

"What, Luke!" Lorelai pouted. "Snow White is fairer than me? Not nice…"

Luke squeezed her and corrected himself, "Lorelai, no one is fairer than you." He lifted his hand from her thigh to turn her chin. When she looked at him, he kissed her fully on the mouth. "Nobody is fairer than you."

"Well, good for you," she smiled and kissed him back eagerly. "Hey, that shower I took earlier was a waste of water. So, I have to shower again after exercising so hard," she giggled. "And the lotion needs to be applied, too. Wanna help with that?"

Luke only groaned, making Lorelai shriek and run to the bathroom, Luke close behind her.

* * *

If you want, leave a review :)


End file.
